The End, The Beginning
by Nicole4211
Summary: Fairy Tail ends but something doesn't quite seem finished... especially between Natsu and Lucy. A version of what may have happened afterwards.


**I couldn't resist writing my own ending after Mashima gave us such great material to work from. So, if you haven't read the final chapter, do not read this.**

 **This is focused on NaLu... my favorite pairing.**

* * *

 **The End, The Beginning**

The stars were starting to make their appearance as Natsu sat within a well manicured garden attached to the hotel they were all staying in that night. They'd been gone for months, searching for Lucy's missing friend and taking on any adventure they came across. Quite often, their path would take them back through Magnolia. With Gray now officially dating Juvia, it was hard to keep them apart for long. On a lesser scale was Erza, although her escapades tended to happen anywhere in Fiore. Jellal was a wanderer and even though he'd been officially pardoned, that part of him was still restless.

At first, Natsu had been slightly annoyed by the frequent delays. He was used to being on the go... of constantly having someone or something to protect. Those things were still there, but the threat had severely lessened. It had taken him a while to get used to that. He'd forgotten how to relax. He'd forgotten how to unwind. But slowly he'd re-adjusted. And now it wasn't the delay that bothered him on these warm nights, it was something else entirely.

Somewhere inside the hotel he could hear Juvia arriving, her excitement overflowing as she waited for the hotel clerk to look up which room Gray was staying in. He was happy for his friends and happy that Gray had finally figured out his feelings. Since the moment they'd met the water mage, Natsu had been curious how Gray really felt about her. They'd been young, too young to really understand things of the heart and Juvia had come on so strong. At first, he'd thought it was just a passing crush, something that a silly, overly romantic girl would obsess over for a few months and then move on when she met the next handsome guy. But... it hadn't. Her affections, it seemed, had been genuine and strong.

Eventually, Gray had seen it for himself. But at the time, he hadn't understood his own feelings. Demons had lingered deep inside of him that hadn't let him think about things like that. Natsu had understood. He'd seen his friend struggle with things very few could understand. But through it all, Juvia had been there as persistent as ever and when Gray was finally ready to open himself up, the only heart he'd sought was Juvias.

A rustle of fabric and a whiff of a familiar scent, mixed with a new perfume alerted him to Erza's approaching presence. At first, the changes in her had been disconcerting. Erza had never spent even a moments time on her physical appearance before. She'd just been "one of the guys." Even when her body had begun to change, blossoming into a well-endowed woman, she'd been the same. But that wasn't the case anymore. Now, whenever they happened upon a larger city, her and Lucy would head to some makeup store and spend hours there before hitting up clothing shops and even lingerie. 'So strange,' he thought. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to this new side to his childhood buddy. But at the same time, he was happy for her. An inner peace had seemed to take residence inside of her, making her smile and laugh more often. He knew things weren't perfect between her and Jellal, but it was more than either of them had ever hoped to have.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Erza said, taking a seat next to him on the wrought iron bench. She was dressed in one of Lucy's outfits, a charcoal top with a plunging neckline and skin-tight leather pants. He preferred the outfit on Lucy but he figured it probably looked just as good on her. When it came to Lucy, he was slightly prejudice so who was he to judge.

"Jellals not here yet?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He'd have heard or smelled Jellal by now if he'd been there.

Erza shook her head and leaned back in the seat. Her arms rested along the back of the bench and a hefty amount of side boob revealed itself. Whether she was completely oblivious or just didn't care, Natsu never knew. But it was nice to know that not everything about her had changed. Around him, she still reverted to that tomboy who could whip his ass in an instant. Sexual tension didn't exist between them... and never would.

They sat there for a while, neither feeling the need to idly talk to fill the silence.

Eventually he heard the excited reunion between Gray and Juvia inside... followed closely with sounds that made a blush creep up his neck. It seemed someone was skipping dinner this evening.

As if reading his mind, Erza said, "I saw Juvia arriving. I wonder how long it'll be before we see those two again?"

Natsu grunted a laugh and grinned, "Probably no longer than you."

Erza didn't even feign ignorance at his words, a smile stretching over her face as her eyes became distant, lost in a memory or fantasy.

After searching, Natsu found Lucy's voice inside the hotel. She was speaking lightly with Happy as they both unpacked their things... his included. He probably should feel guilty for leaving them to do that chore but being tidy and neat was never his thing. If it was just him, he'd have left everything shoved inside his sack, uncaring how wrinkled they became. Plus, he'd felt a strange weight on him for days now and he'd wanted to get away for a while. He couldn't understand the feeling. It was like he wanted something but hadn't a clue what it was. It left him feeling empty and strangely dizzy, like he was wandering in endless circles.

...Like he'd said, it didn't make sense.

Lucy's laughter made its way to his ears, followed closely by Happy's. It made him smile to hear it. In all this world, no two sounds made him happier. But even that couldn't pull him out of his odd funk.

"How long have we known each other?" Erza asked suddenly, her gaze far away as she stared ahead of her.

Natsu shrugged, thinking back to their childhood. "I don't know... fifteen, maybe sixteen years," he said and asked, "Why?"

Erza still didn't look at him. "We've been through a lot together, seen a lot together, experienced a lot together."

He nodded his head, his brow slightly furrowing as he listened. What was she getting at?

"Wouldn't you say we know each other better than most brothers and sisters do?"

Again, Natsu nodded his head. Of course she was right. The things they'd been through had brought them closer than any group of people could be... but he still hadn't a clue what this was all about.

Erza sighed heavily and adjusted her position on the bench, turning slightly to face him. "Then please tell me," she said, fixing him with her gaze. "What is keeping you from telling Lucy how you feel?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. Erza had never been one for subtly, a trait which he shared with her. But for once, he was completely taken aback by her words. So much so that he could only stare at her, his mouth falling open as words evaporated in his throat.

"I don't pretend to be an expert on feelings and emotions," she continued. "And to be honest, I sometimes question whether my instincts are right when it comes to you and Lucy. But there is something... isn't there?"

For a time, Natsu thought about her words, letting them wind their way through his brain 'till they made sense. 'What was keeping me from telling Lucy how I felt?'

His immediate answer was, 'Nothing,' but he knew that wasn't right. Or rather, it was, but the question wasn't right. The real question was, what were his feelings for Lucy?

He shoved a hand through his unruly hair, standing several strands on end.

In all honesty, he knew that answer better than his own name. He'd loved her since the moment he'd grabbed her hand and brought her to the guild, his family. But understanding that feeling was something else entirely. He'd been so young when he'd met Lucy. Maybe not young in years... for most boys and men, seventeen was more than old enough to delve into the world of love and desire. But for him, he'd still been a child.

He knew, in some respects, he'd been very mature for his age, having to grow up without a mother and father and dealing with things that were very serious. But it seemed, possibly because of that very same reason, other aspects of him had lagged in maturation. He didn't deny that his body had, at times, reacted to Lucy in a very mature way. But he'd pushed those things aside. What was he supposed to do when his life, his friends lives, were constantly at risk? Taking the time to worry about such trivial things had seemed ridiculous.

But now, and for nearly the past two years, things hadn't been that way. Of course, after the battle that had changed Fiore forever, much of that time had been devoted to rebuilding... rebuilding the guild and town as well as rebuilding their lives. It had taken him months to reconcile his past and the things that had happened. His friends had been there through it all... Lucy had been there through it all.

Then, things had started to change. People started to change. Their lives moved on, leaving behind the pain of the past and starting new lives.

The celebration for Lucy's award had been the turning point for many. In a way, it had been a celebration for them all... a celebration for the world to show that they had triumphed over evil and were living their lives fully and happily. And it had been a turning point for him as well. No longer did he have an excuse to ignore his feelings. He had been reminded of that the very night of the award ceremony. But what a terrifying thing that was to realize.

He noticed that Erza was watching him, her eyes soft and patient. She didn't say anything, just waited for him as he turned through all these emotions inside of him. "Yes, there is something," he finally said, answering her questioned that seemed so long ago now. Of course there was something. Even if it was only friendship, that was something. But, it wasn't just friendship. He knew that.

"Alright," she said evenly, her voice calm. "Then back to the first question, what is keeping you from telling her?"

He puffed out a long breath. "I don't know," he said honestly. He wished he did know. It certainly would have made his life easier these past months. He could face dragons and demons but facing his own feelings was a whole different horror.

Once again, Erza leaned back against the bench and let her eyes go distant. "No one ever trains us for this part of life," she began. "We spend countless hours training our bodies for battle, training our minds with strategy. But matters of the heart, there are no classes for. You can't go off and train to get better at it. You can't learn some new magic. And worse, there's no one that can tell us what to do. But somehow, we're expected to know what we're doing. "

Natsu watched her, silently listening.

"But I've watched you Natsu. I can see you struggling with something. So many times I've wanted to say something to you but I... well, I didn't know what to say. I'm trying to figure this all out myself."

Natsu turned and stared out over the garden wall, looking at the stars that were now bright overhead and waited for her.

"I can't tell you what you should do, or how you should do it. But I can give you advice from my own experience." She paused for a moment. "Don't wait... If you're expecting to find some sort of answer for what you should do, nothing will ever happen. I don't think there are any answers out there and if there are, they are so hidden that by the time you find them, life will pass you by."

A strange and uncomfortable warmth invaded his gut as he listened to her, imagining himself doing what she said. "But," he began, looking for the right words. "But what if I'm wrong."

Erza didn't answer right away. The sounds of the night filled the silence between them. Once again, he listened for Lucy and smiled when he heard her humming a familiar tune. It sounded like she was still in their room.

"You know what," Erza finally said after several minutes, tugging him back to their conversation. "Who cares if you're wrong?" she said. Her eyes locked with his. "Truly, who cares? Do you care? Do you think Lucy cares? Even if someone else cared, does that really matter?"

She leaned in closer to him, laying her hand over his. "I know its terrifying. I know the uncertainty is sickening. But what's the worst that can happen?"

A thousand things started swarming his brain. There seemed to be endless possibilities but nothing definitively surfaced.

"You know better than anyone that Lucy would never hold anything against you and from what I've seen, I think your fears are unfounded. Lucy is waiting for you... just as afraid, just as uncertain."

Her words had a profound effect on him. Could that be possible? Lucy had always been way more mature than him... in every respect. But, could she be feeling the same fears he was? It didn't seem possible. And why did Erza think this way? Had she heard something?

"Jeez Natsu," Erza said, interrupting his thoughts. "I can practically see all the questions swimming through your tiny brain. No, Lucy hasn't said anything so directly to me. But I can just tell... ok?" She picked off a loose thread from her top and let it drop to the ground. "Do you think a girl as intelligent, beautiful and caring in every way be single for this long if she didn't have someone she was already in love with?"

Natsu hadn't thought about that. It was completely true. He'd seen men come up to her at bars and restaurants but she always politely ignored them. Besides the brief twinges of jealousy he'd felt, he'd usually ignored those moments.

"And just who else would she be waiting for? Who else is she close enough with that she would be in love with them without any of us knowing?" Erza asked, her brow raising as she waited for his answer. When none came, she continued, "It's you Natsu. It has to be you."

The doubt still lingered in his head but the hope inside him was rapidly taking over. None of this answered the big question though... what the hell did he do now?

He stood to his feet, too antsy to be seated any longer. His body was tingling with heat and strange sensations and he couldn't sit still. "What do I do?" he finally asked after pacing for what seemed like several minutes. He hadn't actually expected an answer but he should have known better. Erza wasn't the type of person to hold back on sensitive topics.

"Go up to her and kiss her. Don't stop, don't hesitate... just kiss her."

A flush infused his face, seeming to singe even the roots of his hair. Could he really do that? He'd never kissed anyone before... well, except Happy but that doesn't count. What if he did it wrong? What if she hated him for it?

"You can try it out on me if you'd like," she suggested, only to be interrupted by a deep, slightly annoyed voice.

"Don't even think about it," the voice said and Erza jumped.

"Jellal!" she said, a huge smile spreading over her face.

Natsu had smelt the man coming and greeted him as he took Erza's hand. Of course he hadn't even acknowledged her offer and smiled as the pair provided their own example right in front of him. It wasn't long before the two were turning to leave but just before they did, Erza leaned forward as if to whisper some last words to him but spoken loudly enough for Jellal to hear, "It's worth it."

* * *

For close to an hour he paced the garden, revisiting the conversation he'd just had. New doubts arose every time he went through it but after each time, he'd listen to Lucy's voice inside and all those doubts would vanish. He had to try. He knew now that the strange feelings he'd been having of late were related to this. He loved Lucy, and their friendship wasn't enough to quench the longing in his heart anymore. He wanted to find what nearly all of his friends had found. He wanted to experience the happiness he'd seen. He'd already told Lucy they would be together forever... so now it was time to turn it into what he really wanted.

Taking a final turn around the grounds, he said goodbye to the night air and headed into the hotel. In a blur he made his way through the lobby, up the stairs and down the hall to their shared room... a fact of which did not go unnoticed to him now. It had always been a natural thing for them to share a room to save money but now... well, we'll see how that situation turns out.

Wasting no time, he turned the knob and walked inside, finding Lucy and Happy playing a game of cards on the lone table in the room. They both smiled at him as he entered but it was only Lucy that he saw. He stood there for a moment, warring within his mind. The pairs' stare turned from smiles to concern as he stood there quietly.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, quirking her head to the side.

He gulped audibly, swearing that his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Never in his life had he been so nervous... or more afraid.

Lucy turned in her seat, putting the cards down. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He stared at her for another moment, his hands fisting at his sides. He could hear Happy saying something from the other side of the table but his words were lost to him, disappearing behind the shouts that were erupting in his head. It was deafening. All his hopes and insecurities were battling it out and when finally there was a moments silence, he strode forward.

In just a few short steps, he was in front of her and without any hesitation, he leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, or a particularly good kiss. But it was a kiss none-the-less. His lips, although slightly off-center, were on hers and in that brief span of time, he knew what home really was.

Shaking slightly, he pulled back, his body strung out. He hadn't a clue what to expect. This was the moment he'd been eagerly anticipating and dreading for years now.

Her large, brown eyes stared at him, a myriad of emotions swimming through them. He couldn't single out any of them and he had a moment of dread wash through him as he stood there.

He leaned forward and kissed her again, pushing her further back into her chair. He lingered longer this time, brushing his lips over hers 'till he was kissing her fully on the mouth.

Somewhere in the mayhem of his brain he could hear Happy giggling behind his hand and then the little guy disappeared, slipping through the window or door... Natsu wasn't really sure. All he could focus on was Lucy and the way her mouth suddenly softened and her lips moved just the slightest bit.

He leaned in further, angling his head to deepen the kiss. The legs of the chair made a screeching sound as they slid over the floor and Natsu pulled back, afraid he'd pushed too far... but Lucy followed him, rising to her feet and sealing her mouth over his.

It was all he'd needed. That small action, that small bit of encouragement. It was like a pipe had burst inside of him, allowing lava to now flow freely through his veins.

He kissed her back, testing out the feel of her lips as she moved hers slowly over his. It was a wondrous thing, learning how to kiss. Every movement was a revelation, a tempest of sensation spiraling out of control only to be held together by the next revelation.

Their mouths opened on instinct, tongues questing delicately. Natsu hesitantly put his hands on her waist and sighed when she leaned into him, placing her own hands softly on his shoulders. Any doubts he'd had evaporated in an instant, the heat he was experiencing destroying any lingering fear. She was in his arms... she was kissing him.

His heart pounded inside his chest and he gripped her tighter, bringing his hands to her back and pressing her against him. His mouth opened further and he sought out her tongue, slowly sucking on it until a startled gasp erupted from her.

In an instant, her arms encircled his neck and she was leaning into him, kissing him and licking inside his mouth. He was on fire and it had never felt so good before in his life. Especially when her fingers sifted into his hair and began tugging on the strands.

He broke free from her and stared down into her eyes for the briefest of seconds, letting her beauty at that moment sink in. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was swollen and wet, captivating him with their seductive intent. But it was her eyes that stayed with him, her eyes that made some last vestige of sanity snap in half. In a blink he lifted her and gathered her against him, bringing her face to rest above his. Her grip on his hair tightened once again and she angled his head up for her hungry lips.

He hadn't a clue how long it lasted but before long, their hands began to roam, delving into uncharted areas that brought on new waves of sensations. He touched her lower back, slid his hands along the curve to her buttocks and curled his fingers, enjoying the fullness that filled his palms. He couldn't get enough of her... and he couldn't get enough of her touching him. He could feel her own desire in the way she moved over him. She was curious and it seemed she was trying to get all her questions answered tonight.

Before long she was in his arms again, her toes dragging over the floor and he walked across the room 'till they bumped into the foot of one of the beds. Pulling away, he looked at her with a question in his eyes and before he could utter a word, she started unbuttoning the front of her blouse.

* * *

Lucy's fingers shook as she slipped another button through its hole. Her entire body was shaking, emotions and desires overwhelming her. She'd been waiting for this moment for years and the immensity of it was crashing down on her in this instant. To pinpoint a specific time or place when she'd fallen in love with Natsu was impossible but it had been there for a while, growing with more and more intensity every day that had gone by.

With a nudge, her shirt fell to the floor, leaving her completely bare from the waist up. She watched his gaze take in her body, sweeping appreciatively over her curves and coming back to rest on her face. Their lips locked once again and she tumbled back on to the bed, enjoying the feel of his weight pressing down on her as they slid over the covers to the center.

His shirt came next, followed by his scarf and belt. Her fingers explored his body, tracing each line and curve 'till his mouth broke free from hers and started blazing a trail along her neck and between her breasts. The feeling was incredible, each feather light touch of his lips sending electricity shooting through her body. One of his hands slowly moved along her stomach and inched its way to her chest, stopping when it fully cupped a large mound.

His lips reclaimed hers and before long she was arching into that hand, pressing herself against him as he rubbed slowly over the tip. She didn't know what to do with her own hands. She searched every inch of his back, his sides, his stomach and chest before slipping to the back of his head and sealing their mouths even tighter.

"Natsu," she said as she writhed eagerly beneath him, releasing his lips only long enough to let the single word escape. His touch became more demanding, plucking her tightened nipple before rubbing his palm along it.

Lucy gasped and arched from the bed, sucking on his tongue as he continued the torment. She released him reluctantly when he pulled away, only to gasp once again when his mouth closed over the sensitive nub he'd been playing with. Any last bit of control that she'd had vanished in that second. Waves of pleasure crested over the surface and she moaned open mouthed when he began to gently suck.

The torment didn't last long though. Natsu seemed consumed by too many things. His attention ranged from her mouth, to her breasts, to her navel, all in the span of a dozen heartbeats.

Her own attention was just as spastic. Every inch of him that she could reach, she touched. Along with kisses and licks down his neck and across his jaw. Eventually her hands slid along his stomach to the waistband of his pants and he lifted himself from her at that moment, looking down at her face.

She bit her bottom lip and stared back at him, curling her fingers slowly under the fabric. His Adams apple bobbed nervously above her but he didn't stop her... just kept staring down at her as her fingers worked.

When his pants were down at his knees, it was her turn to gulp. She'd seen him naked before, embarrassing as those moments had been, but she'd never seen him like this before. His member was hard and thick, bobbing above her stomach with each breath that he took. He kicked the pants off the rest of the way and then slowly lowered himself to kiss her, taking her mouth carefully and softly with an ever deepening intensity.

Soon they were back to where they'd started, hungrily seeking out every secret they could uncover. Her shorts and panties disappeared in the heated tangle and the first full contact of their naked bodies left her breathless. His flesh was like fire, heated skin brushing over hers in long sweeps. Her legs parted on instinct and the first intimate touch left her quaking in anticipation and the slightest bit of fear. This wasn't the bad kind of fear though. This was that feeling you get right before something exciting and new happens. Right before you jump off the ledge with an elastic cord tied around your body. She welcomed the feeling as his lips took full possession of hers and his hips settled snugly against her.

They stayed like that for a while, slowly increasing their movements against each other. A natural rhythm was found and Lucy could feel her body preparing itself.

Her hands moved along his back 'till they were curving over his ass and she pulled him harder against her, increasing the friction between their bodies. She felt Natsu tense and she did it again, this time rolling her hips against him in an erotic way.

That seemed to be the only encouragement he needed because she soon felt his hand reach between their bodies and then the head of his erection slowly sliding inside her moist folds. His eyes sought out hers at the last second, sending out a final question of confirmation before she nodded and felt him push gently inside.

What happened next was as natural as breathing. They took their time getting used to the new feelings, slowly working themselves into a rhythm accompanied by loud catches of breath and long, drawn out moans. Natsu's hard body increased the tempo and she matched the speed, lifting her hips to meet him thrust after thrust.

Soon they were panting together, their breaths mingling as Natsu's forehead came down to rest over hers. Their lips sought hungrily after each other between gasps of air and Lucy could feel something inside her building. With every snap of his hips, the pressure inside mounted. Her fingers dug into his back, pressing him closer and she kissed him hard, wanting to consume him just as she was being consumed. She was on the edge of sanity, rushing towards a pinnacle that only Natsu could bring her to. And it didn't take long. With a last rolling thrust, her body exploded, wave after wave of intense spasms washing through her. Her neck arched back and she cried out, the sound slightly louder each time her body quaked.

* * *

Natsu watched as Lucy screamed, her mouth hanging open as her eyes closed in ecstasy. It was an incredible sight, but one which he couldn't enjoy for as long as he'd have liked because at that very moment, his body decided to tighten up, each muscle tensing. He buried himself deep within her and grabbed a hold of her hand, pressing it into the mattress beside them an instant before he came, emptying himself inside her warmth.

He wasn't ashamed when he collapsed on top of her, panting and completely spent. Her warm embrace felt too right and too perfect for him to feel much else. And when her hands started to trail leisurely up and down the skin on his back, he moaned unabashedly at the sensation and nuzzled her neck, pressing light kisses to her pulse.

Eventually though, he did move, rolling to his side and gathering her soft body against him. It was heaven.

He held her like that for the rest of the night, both of them falling asleep with no words spoken between them... no words needing to be spoken.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu was still holding Lucy, her face tucked against his chest. He awoke like that, her soft breaths lightly caressing his skin. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, smiling as she slowly blinked awake and looked at him.

"Mornin'," he said, still holding her.

She smiled sleepily and burrowed deeper into him. "G'Morning."

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feel of being held by the other. But soon the feelings from the night before resurfaced and they made love again, reveling in the new sensations and burning emotions.

Afterwards, Natsu watched as Lucy washed inside the bathroom, leaving the door open while they talked. She was unabashedly naked, her curves on full display as she bent over to wash her face in the sink. He felt something twitch and in the next instant he found himself walking across the room. He came up behind her and slid his hands around her waist, splaying them over her soft, smooth skin and pulled her backside against him.

She snuggled into his body, turning and tilting her head up to kiss him. It wasn't long before their bodies were moist with sweat and she was sitting on the bathroom counter with Natsu buried between her thighs.

It was some time later when Lucy turned to Natsu, an easy smile turning up the corners of her mouth. They were on the feather bed, lying on their sides so that they were facing each other. She moved her hand across the sheets and found his, threading her fingers through his calloused ones. She'd never been so happy before. When she thought back on her life, there were so many great memories, so many incredible moments... and most of those included this man lying beside her. She'd always been so thankful for their friendship, and now she was thankful for their love and the memories to come.

Tears burned behind her eyes and she let them fall freely as she leaned into Natsu and quietly said, "Thank you for forever."

* * *

 **The End**

 ***sobs* OMG I can't believe it's over! But the timing feels right. Mashima made a perfect story and a perfect end.**


End file.
